Talk:Kurapika
Vandals The heck?! Stop renaming Kurapika as Pikachu! Please! Itc-chongky 11:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : You don't have to ask any favor from those trash. Next week let me ban their IP addresses forever. Foreva 12:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah. Who edited it anyway? I want to talk with him or her. Thanks by the way. You're a big help :) Itc-chongky 12:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not an IP user. It is a user by the name "Hairumi" YYHPkmnHxH14 12:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : I thought so. Thankss :) Itc-chongky 12:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hairumi <--- That is the vandal. YYHPkmnHxH14 12:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I think it's pointless talking to them. Just be patient for 1 more week then ban their IPs. I'm all for using the most severe punishment as soon as possible. I already have a list of those trash vandals I will ban if I'm granted administrative rights. Foreva 12:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. That Hairumi definitely deserved to be banned. Esperancia 16:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) This brings me back Skyzod324 23:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Surname Wouldn't Kurapika's surname be Kurta? Kurapika's job Woah wait. Kurapika's Mafioso? Are you sure about that? - Darkchylde 09:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Shorts about Kurapika Kurapika, came from kurta clan. A hunter. Smart, cold, and cool. But, he has a deep pain on his heart. His friends, killua, gon and leorio. 22:40, 05 May, 2012 (UTC) True Name What is kurapika's true name ? * Kurapika * Kurta Kurapika * Kurapica * Kurta Kurapica * Kuruta Kurapika * /or Kuruta Kurapica ? 22:45, 05 May, 2012 (UTC) I think it's only Kurapika. Kurta is name of clan. Name of clan don't must be in character name. (sorry for my bad english, again xd) AngryBanana 16:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It's Kurta but it's just the name of the clan MrGenial11 17:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! 12:05, 06 May, 2012 (UTc) he has to have a surname .... lets give him one - User:Aichi Sendo : Togashi hasn't revealed Kurapika's surname yet, so any other surname given by us to him can't be considered canon. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Similarities between Sasuke and Kurapika -Both have their clans murdered -Both seek revenge for their lost clans -Both eventually use criminal activity for revenge -Both eventually consider friends hinderance -Both have red eyes (granted by their bloodlines) which seems to give powers (Sharingan and Emporer Mode) coincidence? - there were a lot of similarities between the 2 animes but HxH came first, Kurapika may have been my least favorite among the four main characters cuz of he's bishounen looks, but Kurapika is far more greater character than sasuke, as for the coincidence you were saying, its not IMO i bet Kishimoto of Naruto ripped some ideas from Togashi but the 2 mangakas were a close friend according through a source i read. - Aszach : I think maybe Masashi Kishimoto was just a fan of Yoshihiros's work, and Kurapika inspired Sasuke's creation. Or maybe that was just a coincidence. [[User:Juanito316|Juanito316 Disked number is out of cover :D]] (talk) 21:30, January 23, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't a coincidence, there are a lot of similarities between Hunter X Hunter and Naruto. --Erxenecomn (talk) 19:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC) : Naruto began less than a year after Hunter×Hunter, so it wouldn't make sense to consider it a plagiarization. And I think the fact Sasuke and Kurapika have slightly similar pasts mean nothing, since vengeance for killed family/clan/race/whatever is a rather common thing in fiction (Vegeta did it first), and otherwise their pasts are completely different. Juan D'Marco 21:09, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Kurapika Is that right that kurapika use earings at his right ear ? For what ? Kurapika does wear earrings on both ears, although usually only the left is shown - Darkchylde Talk Just commenting He is the best of all four Kurapika has a scarlet eyes, why? Emperor time Guys I think there's a mistake, Assuming a person is level 10, a conjurer would get 100% conjuration and -ideally- 100% of everything else, but because of the compatibility issues it is reduced. Emission for example can be only at 40% maximum compared to the conjuration level, meaning it would be level 4. Period. Emperor time allows you to get 100% of everything. So provided that the conjurer has enough training, he can get level 10 out of everything. You're making it sound as if the limit of the incompatibility is 40%^2 and the emperor time basically gives you the square root. I don't think that's the case..if it is, any links? HisokaBungie (talk) 16:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kurapika ability are explains in the chapter 108 : http://www3.mangafreak.net/Read1_Hunter_X_Hunter_108_6 --Dr.Blythe (talk) 13:49, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Citation needed Ok, seriously everyone, we need to just delete unsourced rumors like "Togashi called up the Phillipines to say that kurapika is a dude" or something because guess what? it didn't happen! That is why there is no citation! I have looked far and wide for any sort of evidence to back this claim up, and there is absolutely nothing. so im deleting it. i made an account just to delete it. it's going away. unless someone has some super secret accurate proof to confirm that Togashi gave these producers a ring. Andsunnydays (talk) 02:47, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Heavens Arena arc or Yorknew City arc? When Kurapika found the Sengi Guild was it during the Heavens Arena arc or the Yorknew City arc? In the manga, it's during the Heavens Arena arc but here, it's during the Yorknew City one. I'm confused. Animesuki (talk) 14:53, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Databook Reference Do you gus know where I can read this book? Hunter x Hunter Character and World Databook, Hunter New Face File AskaniSon (talk) 19:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Kurapika's eye color (2011 Anime) Despite the page claiming Kurapika's eyes in the 2011 Madhouse anime are brown, they're actually clearly gray. Why is that? [[User:Juanito316|Juanito316 Disked number is out of cover :D]] (talk) 21:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Also, I could be wrong, but wouldn't his eyes in the manga be black? They look plain black in the scans in the page.[[User:Juanito316|Juanito316 Disked number is out of cover :D]] (talk) 21:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) The black eyes are due to contacts he uses to hide the red in his eyes. His original eye color is brown iirc. TriNiSette (talk) 01:16, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Trivia suggestion: How long he was absent from the manga. Kurapika was absent from the manga for about 10 years. Disappeared early in either 2001-2002 when Greed Island was starting & then showed up at the butt end of either 2011-2012 when the Zoldyck Family arc ended. That sounds like an interesting idea. Thanks! 06:24,8/5/2017 Main Quote The current quote is certainly true to how Kurapika's character has been for most of the series, but I was wondering, should it reflect his character as it is now? Because we know that Kurapika has never been the perfect, ruthless avenger he wished to see himself as and be, as became painfully clear to him in the Yorknew City arc; then, we know that he's currently struggling to find a new goal. So I liked the following quote from chap. 344: Pairo... My journey may finally begin. But... where would I go...? There is no home for me to return to... and nobody to welcome me back. I have nothing left. I don't know... one is the pitch, the other the current core of the character. I'm honestly fine with either, but I thought it worth bringing up. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:43, June 17, 2018 (UTC)